Tales of Legends
by bloodjen
Summary: Another mini-fic/drabble series! This is just gonna be the random bits and bobs I write that aren't related to anything really but had to be wrote. Weird genre choices because its gonna range to everything really. Ratings will vary chapter to chapter.
1. Perception

**Percival sees more than people think. Except when it comes to Merlin.**

 **Rating – K+**

 **Set – S4**

Percival was the quietest of the knights. They all knew that and respected it. Leon and Elyan especially seemed to find relief in it when on one side there was Gwaine chattering on about tavern stories and on the other Arthur was yelling at someone (generally Merlin)

However, this meant Percival saw more. Not in a literal sense but he saw past people's fronts. Sometimes when Gwaine was talking he would be louder than usual and there'd be a glint in his eyes that said more than the himself ever could.

Arthur would be snappier when he failed a quest or someone died on his watch and lash out more, but it was such a small difference it was barely noticeable.

There was only one person who seemed to see this. Surprisingly it was Merlin. It awed Percival how this boy, this man, could talk and work day in and day out yet still read the signs.

If Arthur was simply being harsh because he was embarrassed or something Merlin would fight back but if he was genuinely upset the servant would allow the treatment, to an extent at least.

With Gwaine, if the drunkard was simply drunk and a bit rowdier than normal Merlin would, obviously, zone out, but if that glint lay in his eye Merlin would listen enraptured by whatever tale it was.

However, Merlin was also the unreadable one. He seemed constantly cheery with his wise lapses confusing everyone at least once a season. Abd while Percival searched and searched to find something more, Merlin simply seemed to be as open as he says. Except hidden beneath the cheer the silent knight could see something.

He just didn't know what.

When the revelation about Merlin's magic came about Percival was the only one unsurprised. And when Merlin came up to him and asked him why the answer was simple.

"No one can be that brash, yet perceptive and that hidden yet open, and _not_ have something powerful going on within them."

And walked away.


	2. He knew Didn't he?

**Lancelot was first to know. Percival was the first to be told.**

 **Rating – T for sadness**

 **Set – Post S5**

It wasn't a question. Not really.

Percival had sat next to Merlin, after the roundtable (what was left of it) met and discovered Merlin's magic. They hadn't questioned him beyond a few times they could remember and the questions on his power and skill.

The pair were in the training grounds now, the moon high above them.

"Lancelot?" Merlin replied

"Yeah."

"Blue flames are pretty obvious apparently. Wasn't intentional."

"Gwaine would've still kicked off."

"…yeah."

It was tentative, uncertain- their friendship. Neither spoke much but found comfort in the quiet that would have been awkward with anyone else.

Lancelot may have known first, but ~Percival had been first he meaningfully told. The warlock had whispered it, almost inaudibly in the woods, where he had been found by the Queen's search party.

Percival had been last to reach the errant servant yet he was the first, even before the present Queen, whom he spoke to.

And that, was what truly mattered.


	3. Kilgarrah

**A new age begins as the first human-hatched dragon is born.**

 **Rating – K**

 **Set – Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee S1**

The first dragonlord looked upon the golden egg before him. He had been taught what his powers meant, the strength and responsibility that came with them. The eldest five of all dragon-kind stood behind him, to witness the first human hatched egg.

He felt deep within his and the egg's souls and stirred the powers now within him.

He spoke.

"Kilgarrah"

It came out as deep and ancient as the dragons themselves and the egg began to crack.

With bated breath he watched, as the hatchling forced itself out of its shell prison and dived straight into the air.

The hatchling's mother spoke "Great One, an appropriate name for the first event of a new era. I see my son shall achieve much in his time."

The five flew away, leaving the hatchling in the dragonlord's care.

This would become tradition amongst dragonlord's, to care for a hatchling until it could speak the human tongue.

Kilgarrah chirped up at the human and set a nearby branch on fire.

The dragonlord sighed.


	4. New Knight

**The newest knight gets on the wrong side of our favourite servants.**

 **Rating – K**

 **Warning – Minor Violence**

 **Set – Late S1**

Sir Warrick, newest knight of Camelot, sneered at the maid before him. The snivelling excuse for a human had spilt wine all over his shirt!

(It was only a drop but still!)

As he yelled and tears filled her eyes another set of footsteps rushed toward them. And stopped.

That was when the fist appeared and Sir Warrick landed on the floor, nose overflowing with blood and a new acquired headache.

He'd just gotten his senses together when he saw the dark haired male servant turn around and give him the most frightening glare he had ever received.

He gulped.

And then jumped as a group of more knights stumbled out of a nearby alcove looking pale and staring at him in horror.

"What just happened?"

Sir Leon looked frustrated and then answered "You just got yourself into a ton of trouble."

Warrick gaped as Leon elaborated…

"You see, all these knights here, except me because I'm not cruel," cue glare and sheepish looks "have done pretty much the same thing except some did it to Merlin and not Gwen."

"Those two.. Servants?"

"Yes"

"But they're servants! This.. Merlin should be punished for attacking a superior!"

Leon shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose "The first time this happened Gwen was yelled at and Merlin took her away, without the punch however, and for the rest of the month that knight suddenly had more training, patrols and night watches than he had had in his entire career. Merlin and Gwen are the man and maid servant to Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana themselves respectively. You upset the servant, they tell their masters… and enact their own revenge."

Warrick looked like he'd just stepped on a kitten, he was so pale "W-what"

"This knight… his armour was coated in an invisible itching powder right before a duel. And somehow leeches were in his shoes. Not to mention how every single cloak he went near and then had washed got turned pink so no one would give him one." Leon looked slightly mournful. "Good luck" Then Leon and the rest of the group left Warrick, his nose still bleeding, on the floor shaking with nerves at was going to happen to him.

And he was right to be.


End file.
